Epitafios
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: [serie de drabbles] [yaoi] [Aioria & Saga] Las penumbras, los rencores y el perdón, están rodeando a un abanico que despliega una secuencia de las realidades imperfectas y de un alto grado de dolor por las condenas mortuorias. El León de Nemea, acechará y buscará cumplir el vestigio de las estrellas, del amado Géminis. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**No había pensado realmente publicar por acá, pero véanme...apareciéndome de repente.** **  
Mi OTP (pareja favorita), es Aioria x Saga. Esto es, gracias a algunas historias que leí sobre ellos, que me encantaron.  
** **Me gustan otros emparejamientos también (como el Shaka x Mu, Saga x Milo,** **etc), pero quise experimentar con esta parejita.**

 **Espero les guste esta pequeña aportación.**

* * *

 **[1 -** **Drabble** **]**

Se comenzaba a rayar la tarde, en el hemisferio del cielo. En lo hermoso de un adagio de realidades presentes tan fragmentadas y sumamente adoquinadas, que estaba siendo conforme a los designios de aquellos hombres elegidos que poseían el indiviso poder de la energía del cosmos, aquella presión sideral. La esfera del astro rey sin querer calcinaba la superficie terrestre, lanzando algunos rayos sobre ella, barriendo cualquier atisbo de las sombras que estuvieran en algunos de los rincones oscuros y encubiertos de las zonas protegidas, dando una pauta de un clima templado en el Santuario de Athena.

Aioria, el arconte de Leo, pensó que los días aciagos, eran inestables y oscuros. A pesar de las promesas de antaño hechas, las cicatrices espirituales junto con las físicas que aún no habían sellado, y el soliloquio mental que lo mantenía ensimismado cuando pretendía analizar las inquietudes que estaba teniendo últimamente.

Portando la investidura mítica de un preciado metal, sus calzas metálicas de su armadura dorada, estaban tocando el suelo pétreo del quinto templo, de ese dintel que era su aparente hogar, situándose como un caballero guardián y un humano a la vez. Los altos pilares tallados del gran interior de la edificación del templete de Leo, con una serie de grabados en las plateas mismas, labrados en las macizas columnas grisáceas para el beneplácito de los dioses. Una sonrisa amarga se plasma en su rostro, al pronunciar en voz triste, pero cargada de decisión: "Sí uno se mueve, el otro lo descubrirá, pero conseguiré lo que me pertenece".  
Las palabras mencionadas, haciéndose perceptible la obsesión y la infinita convicción del orgullo en el joven Aioria. La vida solamente era un curso de altibajos.

El León de Nemea, desde centenarios de años, sentía la frustración y el sentimiento de la posesión, frente a la presa masculina de largos cabellos que deambulaba por algunos terrenos cercanos, pero que era poderoso y muy altivo, con el toque de dualidad. Y los más líricos versos serían el escenario perfecto para el abrumador destino y la soledad llena de pesares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuve unas semanas pesadas, pero estoy de vuelta.**

* * *

 **[2 – Drabble]**

Aioria caminaba con una serie de pasos seguros sobre un suelo rocoso, que estaba cubierto por una extensión de matorrales, hasta cruzar una parte de la ladera de la montaña, rondando una parte de los límites del Santuario, que lo conducirían desde un amplio llano tapizado de verde, para acudir a su punto de reunión clandestino con su compañero de armas, Géminis.

El joven León de Nemea, en algunas semanas atrás, yacía insomne en el quinto templo, y recordaba las historias de las luchas pasadas junto con las inevitables decepciones, pero el deseo natural que siempre había estado inerte en su voluntad, para lograr que la presa elegida fuera suya. Una ola encendida de la ira y del capricho, se habían apoderado de él, de su cuerpo y de su alma. El efebo con el estatuto de caballero guardián, se hallaba plenamente lleno de sensatez, además de sentirse ligeramente de conforme a las fijas aspiraciones que sí bien podían, ser constituyente de un acto de sacrilegio. Aunque eso no lo asustaba en lo más mínimo, era un joven ingenuo e impulsivo.

Cuando era casi la hora de mediodía en el equivalente cálido día, en la avanzada mañana, recibiendo a la pareja de amantes con una luminosidad condesciende como si fuera el renacimiento de un suceso fascinante en oleadas segmentadas de la empañada fogosidad y de la pasión. Porque Saga era un regalo y una maldición al mismo tiempo, para Aioria. El geminiano representaba todo lo que podría tener y lo que no obtendría. El pasado, la confusa tentación y el dolor.

El joven Aioria estaba embriagándose con los labios de Saga, probando el néctar dulce proveniente del interior de la boca del peliazul. Los labios ardientes del leonino, van dejando rastros de humedad en cada pulgada que pudo encontrar, en aquella porción de piel cremosa del gemelo mayor, con el acento perfecto de la multitud de tonos roncos de gemidos y de los jadeos en la degustación del íntimo acto exploratorio sensual. El varón de cabellos castaños, siente como le tiemblan los labios momentáneamente, y le sabe el beso a tristeza, a la agonía de un suceso miserable que se alimenta de agua en un pozo subterráneo cuando la bilis le acabe el estómago.

Presiona con más fuerza la boca húmeda de Saga, en un tosco besuqueo, para que la caricia le sepa algo más que a la angustia macerada. Aoiria lo besa con más insistencia, hasta que atrapa el labio inferior del gemelo entre sus dientes, explorando la suave textura, porque desea morderlo, arrancarle un pedazo como lo hacen las fieras cuando se alimentan, necesita ultrajar la imagen inmaculada que tienen de Saga, para que quizás algún día, el resto de integrantes del Santuario, dejen de anhelar al geminiano. En una composición tóxica, que segrega sustancias difusas, pero armónicas.

Una brisa fresca realza las corrientes del eolo sobre el cuerpo de Aioria, que agitaban perezosamente los rizos de su cabello de tonalidad castaña, comparándose a un modo de espejos blanquecinos que reflejaban el desfile de luces del sol sobre el vasto cielo. Intenta él, prestar atención a su alrededor, mirando los patrones de la vida reconciliándose en simples dimensiones que marcan lo que es real, pero éstos mismos son producto de líneas trazadas en viejos pergaminos, que se han ido cambiando en esbozos inteligibles de las falsas palabras, con uniones abstractas de las que son partícipes actualmente en la Orden Dorada, porque son almas dolientes que pocos comprenden.


End file.
